Mornings Like These
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Pointless one shot. Contains various pairings: James/Kendall, Carlos/Logan, Lucy/Camille and Jett/Jo.


**A/N **I haven't been writing lately and it was killing me. So I did this which is a pointless one shot that I literally did from the top of my head, so sorry if it sucks. It has no plot and doesn't mean anything, lol. I had fun writing it though. Hope you like it! :]

* * *

**Mornings Like These**

James awoke to the smell of delicious apple wood smoked bacon sizzling in the pan and the sound of an alarm beeping. Moaning, the teen rolled out of bed, taking notice that his blonde boyfriend wasn't in it and only assumed he was the one in the kitchen cooking.

The pretty boy was right, except Kendall wasn't alone. His other two band mates Carlos and Logan were there as was Lucy, Jo, Camille and Jett? Why was Jett here? The teens in 2J's kitchen were bustling around, laughing and chatting with each other while doing their own task.

Kendall, Logan and Camille were at the stove working on the bacon, eggs and sausage. Lucy and Jo were making to what James saw was orange juice on the island. Carlos was by the waffle making machine, scooping out a huge newly made one and smacking it down on a plate that was piled high with waffles.

And Jett was setting the table.

"Um, hey?" James said, voice husky with sleep. Kendall hummed and stopped his bacon flipping to smile at his boyfriend.

"Morning, love! Did you sleep well?" the blonde chirped. He handed his spatula to Logan and skipped over to James to give him a kiss. James returned it half-heartedly and Kendall noticed this. He pulled back and stared up at the older boy with questioning eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Um, yeah. Well, no, just what are they all doing here?" the brunette asked, voice laced with confusion.

"What, you don't want us here, James?" Camille teased while turning off the fire that was under the sausage pan.

"N-no, that's not what I meant. I'm just confused..." James answered.

"Move it pretty boy that isn't prettier than me." Jett commanded, bumping James aside with his hip as he set the last plate down at the table. Too tired to go into a regular conversation about who was the prettiest pretty boy, James let Jett get away with his remark and walked more into the hot kitchen.

"We just decided to come cook breakfast in your house, no biggie." Lucy said, giving James a straight answer. "I think that's enough juice, Jo."

"Yeah," Jo nodded, wiping her hands off on a rag. "Kendall, where's your pitcher?"

"It's right where Carlos is standing, the first cabinet." Logan answered his blonde friend before turning off the stove. " 'Mille, the plates are right above your head. Can you get me two, please?"

"Sure!" Camille chirped and James just stared.

"So-"

"Babe, they're here because they're are friends and we all wanted to be chefs for an hour so we got our chef on." Kendall laughed, giving a sweet kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "Quit being surprised, we just made breakfast."

"Where's your mom and Katie?"

"Went on a mother-daughter jog I think." Carlos answered before unplugging the waffle maker. "Woo hoo for waffles!" he cheered before grabbing the piled high plate with the waffles and went to set them down on the table. Logan followed behind with a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage links and patties.

"Smells good, right?" the smart boy grinned, rubbing his hands together. Carlos hummed and pulled him in close to give him a kiss.

Lucy strolled over with Jo, a pitcher filled with orange juice in each of their hands. They set them on opposite sides of the table before hurrying back into the kitchen.

"Jett, you didn't put out the napkins!" Jo scolded her boyfriend lightly.

"I got them." James said with a smile. Can't beat 'em, join 'em is his motto. Collecting the napkins, the pretty boy smiled at Kendall when he walked past and set the napkins on the table.

"Alright, let's see," Camille started, smiling faintly when Lucy came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Silverwear?"

"Yep." the group chorused.

"Cups for fresh squeezed orange juice?"

"Yep."

"Yummy bacon, sausage, eggs and waffles?"

"Hell yep!"

The actress giggled. "Okay, let's dig in then!" the sound of chairs scraping against the floor filled the room as eager teens piled in them. Or at least tried to. Kendall, Logan, Camille and Jo all got yanked into their respective boyfriend or girlfriend's lap.

"Much better." Carlos sighed happily, giving Logan an eskimo kiss.

"Mmm hm." James hummed in agreement as he kissed his blonde lovingly.

"Lucy, stop! I'm hungry!" Camille giggled as her sensitive neck got covered with Lucy's eager kisses.

Jo sighed in content with Jett's arms wrapped around her and his mouth giving her cheek short but sweet pecks.

Kendall mewled happily in James' mouth, letting his tongue give the older boy's bottom lip a kitty lick before pulling away. "Love you." he whispered cutely, rubbing their noses together.

"I love you more." James smiled, hazel eyes twinkling.

Kendall blushed slightly before grabbing a random fork and scooping some scrambled eggs on it. "Open, Jamie." he cooed softly, an adorable smile gracing his lips.

James laughed, parting his lips and Kendall slid the eggs inside. "Mmm. Good." James mumbled while chewing. Kendall giggled before using the same fork and scooping up more eggs but for him this time.

In another chair, Jo was feeding Jett a bite of waffles that was drenched in syrup. It left a sticky trail on his mouth so she leaned forward and gently cleaned it up with hers.

Next to them Camille was trying to cut a sausage link with one hand that had a spoon in it. "And how did you think that would work?" Lucy smirked, wanting to know. Her girlfriend mumbled under her breath before letting the spoon plop on her plate with a pout on her face.

Lucy laughed and grabbed the link with her fingers and pressed it to Camille's mouth. The girl parted her lips as did Lucy who took the other end of the sausage. The young actresse's eyes sparkled with mischief as she began nibbling her way closer and closer to Lucy's greasy lips. When the link was gone, their lips met and they began to make out.

And last but not least, Carlos and Logan were sharing a glass of orange juice with two straws Carlos had gone to get. The Latino was blowing in the straw, making the orange juice bubble much to Logan's annoyance.

" 'Los, you either drink the juice or go get your own to play with." the smart boy scolded and Carlos just rolled his eyes before snagging the straw between his pearly white teeth and flicking it up so some juice splattered against Logan's face.

"Oops." Carlos smirked and Logan began to gasp and stutter angirly.

"Carlos-"

Carlos zipped forward and began to clean the sticky juice off from his boyfriend's face, letting his tongue slide down his cheek and trail towards the corner of his pouty mouth. Then he slipped the tongue inside and began mapping out every sweet spot Logan had to offer.

Kendall pulled away from James' heated kiss and glanced around the table, panting slightly. A giggle left his semi swollen lips when he took in all his friends making out. "Wow."

James chuckled. "Yeah."

"You know, we should have more morning like these." Kendall said, turning back to look at his boyfriend.

"Filled with making out? 'Cause I can make that happen..." James leaned forward and collecting his blonde's lower lip and began sucking on it.

Kendall's eyes fluttered at the action before he pulled away. "That but with all being all together. This was fun!"

James smiled. "Yeah, it was. Even though I missed most of it."

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. Next time I'll get you." Kendall smiled.

"Good. Now, can we finish what we started?"

"Breakfast?" the blonde teased, knowing that wasn't what James meant.

"No, Blondie." James snaked his hand around Kendall's head and drew him close until their lips were connected together again and they too, just like their friends, got wrapped up in a passionate make out session with breakfast well forgotten.


End file.
